motorsportmanagerpcfandomcom-20200213-history
Firebird MRT
Firebird MRT, otherwise known simply as Firebird, are a fictional racing team, featured in Motorsport Manager as an entrant in the European Racing Series. A Russian based effort, Firebird are willing to throw money at the start of the season to gain an early advantage, in the hope that they can financially survive for the rest of the year. Background A lot of pressure is placed on a new manager when they first join Firebird, who have a reputation of starting the season strongly before financial reality drags them back down the order. This is nothing new for the team, and their ambition means that the team are expected to challenge for victory at every round just to keep the books balanced through sponsorship demands. Starting Stats The third best team in the ERS, Firebird's early season finances are strong with an war chest of £2,500,000 allowing the new manager to develop the team early on. Furthermore, the team have a very capable car and HQ, although both staff and drivers will require attention in the long term. Headquarters Firebird MRT start the new campaign with an above average HQ, largely due to previous investment in their Design Centre, and staff based facilities. Indeed, Firebird start with a level two Design Centre as well as level one Scouting Facility and Staff Centre, meaning that the team have potential to develop. Their weakness comes in the lack of car development buildings, and the fact that the Factory is only ranked at level one. Drivers Although not the best driver line-up in the ERS, Firebird do have a pair of competent drivers at their disposal at the start of the new season, who both have potential to improve. Lead driver Andre Sabado is marginally stronger than Jean-Pierre Gerard, rated 2.3/5 and 2.2/5 respectively, although both have potential to improve. Reserve racer Christian West is not a strong contender for a race seat, rated at just 1/5 stars with very little potential. Car Ahead of the first season of Motorsport Manager, Firebird have managed to build the third best car in the ERS, and but for a relatively weak suspension rating, the car would be ranked even higher. Indeed, the engine, gearbox and brakes are considered to be second best and well above average for the series, only to be restrained by their average suspension design, ranked fifth best. The chassis itself gives some hope for further development, rated at 2.2 stars for improvability, but it is otherwise weak in terms of fuel efficiency, tyre wear and tyre heating, which are all 1 star or lower. Staff A fairly average make up of staff will greet the new manager at the start of the season, although their abilities should be enough to help propel Firebird up the order. Race Mechanics Tushar Patel and Jordyn Bourdeau start the year as equal, both rated at 2.5/5 stars, although Bourdeau has potential on his side, able to reach 3.8 stars if allowed to exploit Firebird's early advantage in staff buildings. Lead Designer Kieran Belkus is rated at 2.2 stars with little potential to improve, while chairman Bill Page is very ambitious, seeking a top three finish at the very least to begin the first campaign. Sponsors Despite their previous reliance on sponsorship money, Firebird start the new campaign with relatively healthy finances, despite only having one sponsor signed when the player joins. Indeed, Wonderluck fill one of their race bonus slots upon arrival, although there are offers in place for the team's other slots, including fixed payment offers. However, a very low marketability score of 15.3% means it will be difficult for the team to attract anything more than 1 star sponsors without major improvement. Strategy Trivia Category:Teams Category:European Racing Series